


Mission Far From Home

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: The FHT Universe [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Canada, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sex, Teen Crush, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ben Daon has finished filming for 'The Astronauts' and has finally returned to the frosted lands of Canada, broken away from his Texan crush, Bryce. But he had more friends to fill the time, and his own mission to get the Texan boy is just beginning.
Relationships: Ben Daon/Bryce Gheisar, Ben Daon/Dylan Kingwell, Ben Daon/Lola Flannery, Dylan Kingwell/Lola Flannery
Series: The FHT Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077803
Kudos: 6





	Mission Far From Home

As soon as he saw him, fifteen-year-old Ben Daon knew that he was going to be having troubles. How was he expected to spend weeks if not months filming around him when he looked like that. No matter if you were straight, bi or gay, their was just no doubt about it, you couldn’t deny it: Bryce Gheisar was extremely good looking. That and he had a cockiness and slight ego to him, that showed that he knew it.

Not that he was a bad guy, Bryce was charming as heck and had Ben and the rest of their Astronaut’s cast hooked. He was always down for some fun and to do anything, with anyone. That was from day one, they barely knew each other and Bryce had easily slotted into a place as Ben’s newest best friend and more importantly, his crush.

Nothing confirmed that more for the teenage actor than the first time that Bryce and him changed together in the same trailer, having spent their break gaming together on the Switch that Bryce had brought to set. So less then two weeks into his growing crush on the charming boy, Ben was met with the sight of Bryce’s hands fingering the bottom of his tee, and eased it over his head. Showing every inch of that near beautiful, sexy chest.

Ben licked his lips as he took in the immaculate muscled chest of the teenage boy. His eyes taking in every inch, enjoying Bryce’s growing-in but still fairly toned when flexed, six-pack with firm pecs and dark nipples that only enhanced his sexy body. Even the teen’s outie bellybutton suited Bryce’s perfection and cuteness in the mind of Ben. Who found himself internally moaning as his eyes found Bryce’s V-line and traced them down until he was stopped by the white waistband of the teenager’s Calvin Klein branded boxer briefs. The teenager hadn’t hated a piece of clothing more than he had Bryce’s pants and boxer briefs that day. From stopping his crushing, hormonal mind from seeing what those sexy v-lines led to.

From that moment on, Ben was hooked on the other boy and while it felt weird to say about another boy and worse, someone who was becoming a good friend to him, he craved him. He would find himself attempting to distract Bryce long enough that they could change together in order to get a peak, he would suggest going to the gym or the pool, while outside of filming. Even enduring longer than normal skating sessions with the athletic boy in hopes that a sweaty Bryce would remove his shirt. He got lucky a few times but sadly, he never got to see more of Bryce then just his perfect chest.

Though it was more than enough to turn Ben’s dreams both dirty and clean, into the ‘Bryce Gheisar’ show. With only the level of clothing that the boys shared, changing what kind of dream he was having. Since even his cleaner dreams eventually had him and Bryce making out on or against something. 

One of his best being Bryce pushing into Ben’s hotel room, grabbing the boy and backing them up against the wall of the hotel room before snogging Ben’s senseless. With Bryce’s hand moving up and fisting his growing longer light brownish hair. Forcing Ben deeper into the kiss as his tongue works its way into his mouth and explored without fight. The dream after that got a little crazy, with the pair running around the town and just being wild teenagers. Annoying fast food workers, skateboarding and sneaking into places that they probably shouldn’t have been in. Including on the roof of an apartment building, where they looked over the night stars and city lights, their hands linking as their bodies glowed from the incoming moon light.

Unfortunately, it had ended like they all did with a loud groan as Ben awoke in his hotel bed. Confusing his mother a few times, as she listened to her teenage son whining as soon as he woke up. Luckily for the boy, she would go away and leave him alone when he just stated that it was a ‘bad dream’. He was just lucky that it wasn’t another case of throwing off the covers to find a sticky puddle coating his underwear, pyjamas and sheets. The maid was very, very pissed off when that happened last.

While Ben doubted that she fully believed him that it was a ‘bad dream’, she knew better to ask a teenage boy what he had dreamt about in fear of finding out something that she truly didn’t want to know. The fifteen-year-old had a feeling that the fact of her only son is interested in boys was high on the list. Even if she did accept that, he wasn’t sure how much she would accept that he wanted one of his new co-stars, one that she let him hang out alone, many-a-times. With Miya occasionally joining the two boys and giving him a distraction from wanting to tackle Bryce and force him to give him a mind blowing kiss.

And then like it had all happened in the space of an hour, it was over. The crew cleared off the sets, the cast packed up their things and met up for their goodbyes. Ben was in a blur the entire day. Trying to keep close to Bryce but lost him so many times in the chaos. Then Bryce was gone. Packed up and back to Texas. Ben was sitting beside his mother in a cramped car full of their luggage and anything he was allowed to keep from the set. Driving back home, back into the frosty lands of Canada. Sure, he’d get to see some old friends like Dylan Kingwell or Jacob Tremblay if he was lucky, but Byce was miles and miles away.

Months passed and they’d been unable to meet up since filming came to an end. Ben had caught up with Dylan once or twice since then, thankfully, but for the mostpart he’d taken time at home. Only half of that being because he could barely drag the good looking actor away from his girlfriend and Ben’s friend from ‘The 100’, Lola Flannery.

Ben brought up the idea multiple times for his family to take a trip to the US, notably Texas, and see some sights. Playing it off that Bryce lived there, so they could just stop by. It hadn’t worked thus far. At least he had texting. Even if every few nights Bryce would abruptly go quiet for hours at a time. On one particular night Bryce had seemed awfully flirtatious in his texts, then disappeared without warning. If only he knew what his crush was up to in that moment, Ben’s mind would have exploded from the sheer shock. With his crush currently involved in something that made Ben’s own ‘dirty’ dreams about the sexy freshly turned sixteen-year-old boy, seem tamer.

Said crush was currently balls deep inside of Noah Scnapp, alongside former ‘Wonder’ co-star Jacob Tremblay.

Ben, meanwhile, dropped his phone with a frustrated groan. Letting it slip deep into his sheets, knowing Bryce would not be back for hours more. He laid there waiting for ten minutes in complete boredom. Until his hand felt around on its own, patting the bed until it found his phone buried in the sheets. Pulling it out with a sigh.

Nothing from Bryce yet. He closed their chat, then opened whoever was next: Dylan Kingwell.

The boyfriend of Lola, who had made him feel welcome during his time filming for “The 100”, who had been fairly cool to hang around, and if he wasn’t so cute with Lola, would have been one of Ben’s interests by now.

‘Dyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!’

‘Whatttttttttttttt?’ was Dylan’s response. Showing Ben that despite responding that Dylan was distracted by something, since usually he would have at least triple that amount of t’s in his response.

‘Whatcha up toooooooooooo? I’m bored!’ Ben whined at him.

In response to the question, Dylan sent a happy snap of Lola cuddled up in his lap. Her head resting on his shoulder cutely.

Ben made a face. Not because he didn’t like her, not at all. He just wanted some one-on-one attention. ‘Hi Lola!’

‘BENNYYYYYYYYYY!!!’ was the clear response from Lola. Based on the numerous emoji’s that followed.

‘Bryce is ignoring me! He’s being sooooo mean!’

‘Awwww, does my Benny wanna come and hang with me and Dilly, we can give you love and ice cream!’ Lola responded, with hearts emojis

Ben gasped at the phone: ‘You had me at ice cream!’

While it earnt her some tickles and a deep kiss from her boyfriend, Lola responded with:‘We can even watch Dilly be a cute dork in Babysitters Club!!’ 

Before he could even respond, Lola continued.

‘BRING YOUR JAMMIES! SLEEPOVER!’

‘MOM SAYS SHE’LL TAKE ME IN FIVE!’ Ben almost screamed it at his phone.

He was rewarded with a large heart emoji and a text of numerous ‘!’. Something that had his smiling and despite being a little jealous of her closeness to Dylan, he loved having Lola in his life. Just to be with them, he’d thrown a bag together in only a few seconds and been waiting at the entrance to the living room waiting for his mother to finish up some nightly work. She’d sighed at the boy bouncing there on the balls of his feet wearing that beaming smile of his; His longish brown hair bounced with him, falling over Ben’s button eyes. It was a pain to handle such an adorable, excited son at times. 

Easy to spoil him.

“Settle, Mr. Muscles…” Mrs. Daon teased, recalling her son’s nickname from when he was a little younger. Flexing his little muscles every time he was shirtless. They’d faded since then, but the name stuck.

“Come on, come on, come oooon! You can finish later!” Ben insisted, broadly smiling at her. His bag in one hand and her keys in the other.

“I should have made your father come with you to filming…” His mother sighed, while taking from him the car keys.

“Yesss, let’s go!” Ben bolted out the door at once as fast as his legs could carry him. Though he almost face planted into the car. Not because he slipped on any ice, but because the door was locked so when Ben grabbed it and pulled, he pulled himself into it.

“Now, now, Muscle Man, let open the door first.” His mother giggled.

Ben muttered, then let her actually open the door before he climbed in. Breathing in the fresh snow mingling with the lavender scent in the car. He sunk into the leather while his mother climbed in. The sky was dark, barely holding the sun as it dipped below the horizon. But it was never too late for a sleepover.

Especially one that involved Dylan Kingwell.

“Uh, wh-which one is his house-” His mother yawned, scanning numbers, “Again, sweetie?”

Looking down at his phone at the GPS app, Ben pointed in the direction of one of the nearby houses. “That one… I think.”

“You don’t remember your own friend’s house?” The woman pulled up out the front.

“Like you remember all of yours… you couldn’t even find the hotel we were in for three weeks!” Ben teased, poking his tongue out.

She then proceeded to begin reading out a random list of addresses from memory. Teasing her young son by remembering each of her friends, while he couldn’t remember Dylan’s.

Ben groaned loudly. “I GET IT! I get it! Can I go now?”

“Sure… but if it’s not the right house, you can walk,” She teased, then kissed his cheek.

“Probably be safer…” Ben teased cheekily, kissing her cheek back before jumping out of the car.

“Have,” She yawned, “Fun…!”

"I will, mom! Love you!!"

He came close to another slip on the frozen ground, gliding over the crackling ice lined path leading to Dylan’s front door. A light dusting of snow saved Ben from disaster and put him back firmly on two feet. He could hear his heart thumping and see the frosted air leaving his pink lips as he wobbled for a moment, unsure if he was safe to take another step. When balance was regained completely, Ben smiled; proud that he’d managed to keep himself from face planting twice this evening.

Only for Ben to lift his foot, catch it on the overhang of the small step in front of him and trip. Smacking onto the ice with a boyish groan. When he got to the door his cheek was a soft red, probably made worse by his hand rubbing it. Needless to say, Lola, like a doting mother, pulled him inside to inspect it before his fist could even tap on the door.

“Lolaaaaaa!” Benny whined, giggling as her hands doted all over him.

“Shush!” She commanded, wiping with antiseptics. “How did you manage to trip over the step? One step!”

Dylan was grinning from his seat on the couch, watching his girlfriend coo over the actor. Unlike many would think, he wasn’t jealous of Ben in any way, the boy was clearly not interested. It looked more like a mother cleaning her child, who wanted nothing more than to pull away and escape her grasp.

“Keep… still…” she hissed softly but he wiggled free. “Ben! Get back here! Dylan, grab the boy!”

Chuckling loudly, Dylan stood up from the couch and grabbed Ben. While he wasn’t the strongest boy in the world, he was stronger then Ben and managed to keep the boy locked in place.

Ben squealed, thrashing around in the older boy’s grip. Helpless to escape the pair; “Help meee!”

“Nahhhh...”

He was only let go of once Lola was sure his face was all cleaned up. Ben dived onto the couch and buried himself in blankets. Hiding from them, poking out like hermit crab. Glaring at the pair, with his lower lip pushed out. Hissing at them as they sat on either side. Lola’s hand played with his soft, fluffy hair, while Dylan placed his hand on what he thought was Ben’s leg. The younger boy mewed feeling the hand patting his butt.

“T-That’s not my leg…” Ben whispered nervously to the boy.

“What’s not your leg?” Only Lola heard the quiet boy as she played with his hair.

“N-Nothing…” Ben blushed, the boy nervously looking over at Dylan who winked and lightly began to rub. “S-so what were you guys doing before I got here?”

“Just finished the Percy Jackson movies… god they were so bad!” Dylan laughed, recalling his first time watching the movies compared to reading the books.

“Logan was pretty good…” Ben giggled.

Lola gave Dylan a cheeky look as she agreed with Ben: “Yeah, he was pretty cute, right?”

“Y-Yeah!” Ben nodded before blushing a light pink when he felt Dylan’s hand move a little before softly spanking his perky behind.

“Oh, so you’re into guys, dude?” The older boy asked as though the spank never happened. Casually scrolling netflix for the next movie to watch.

“B-Both, I guess. But yeah…” Ben admitted, after Lola gave him a supportive look and nod that Dylan was harmless.

“No stress. I’ve kissed a few guys before at parties, Lola’s kissed a girl or two. It’s ‘aight,” Dylan smiled at him warmly. Allowing Ben to melt into the couch and extend his legs over Dylan’s lap. One hand lightly massaged them under the blanket, while his other hand remained firmly on that cute butt.

“Y-You have kissed guys!” Ben exclaimed, mouth opened in hormonal shock. The thought of Dylan kissing a guy, having his softened cock twitching.

Lola tutted playfully at the boy. “No shock that I’ve kissed girls?”

“Not at all…” Ben giggled, earning a few pokes from the girl.

“You… naughty… little!” She poked all over the giggling little boy, until he poked into the blanket to hide. “I heard from the girls that Dylan and Rian kissed once, for a dare!”

“Tell me someone recorded that!” Ben demanded, looking over at Dylan. The older teen still lightly rubbing his ass.

Dylan’s hand slipped under the blanket to Ben’s bubble butt and gave him a good squeeze. Letting his fingers slip between the crack as he did so. Lola still none the wiser. “Nope!”

“Boooo!” Ben pouted.

“I know, right? I didn’t get to see it, either!” Lola joined Ben in pouting at Dylan. Her boyfriend chuckled at the pair, amused by their desires to see him kiss Rian McCririck. It had only been a chaste peck on the lips. Nothing for Dylan, though it had managed to take Rian’s breath away afterwards. Still, she wanted to see it.

Dylan leaned over and pecked her on the lips. “Maybe for your birthday, Rian and I will recreate it… or maybe we won’t.”

“W-we could!” Ben squeaked from his hiding place.

“You and Rian? That could be pretty cute…” Dylan teased, spanking Ben’s ass once more.

Biting back a moan, Ben finally emerged from the fluffy grey blanket. Wiggling himself off of Dylan’s hand, which swiftly grabbed him again with a firmer grip. He was making it hard not to moan. “Nooo! Y-you and me! For Lola, obviously!”

“Oh, you think you could handle kissing me, Benny…?” Dylan purred into his ear.

“I so could!” Ben shouted proudly, puffing out his chest. He was truly a puppy. Always excited and proud, or shy and clumsy.

“Well… his mommy does call him Mr. Muscles… I think anyone named Mr. Muscles could handle a kiss!” Lola teased, earning an amused look from her boyfriend.

Dylan rolled his eyes, then turned towards Ben. Ben turned, too, then the older boy captured his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Aiming the boy’s face to his own, before Dylan leaned in closer to Ben. Quickly closing the distance, taking him off guard when their lips crashed together. Ben leaned into it with his eyes closed, feeling Dylan’s lips slip into place resting above his own. It felt like it took minutes within which they both pushed deeper into it, but only seconds passed when Dylan broke the connection.

“There ya go Benny…” Dylan purred, squeezing the boy’s ass firmly.

Ben looked like he’d just creamed his pants giving over his first kiss to Dylan Kingwell. So out of it that Dylan had to repeat himself for Ben to hear what he said next.

“Earth to Ben? I said now kiss Lola!” He shouted until Ben snapped out of it.

“W-What… you want me to kiss your girlfriend?” Ben stuttered, looking between Dylan and Lola. The latter gave her boyfriend a look, while shaking her head in equal amusement.

“Well… you did kiss my boyfriend,” She said from behind, shrugging as she got onto her knees. Leaning closer to Ben, puckering her ruby red lips. “Go on, you can do it!”

“Do it, Benny…” Dylan purred into his ear, giving the boy’s ass a light tap.

Lola finally noticed Dylan’s hand as Ben turned towards her and the blanket slipped down. He pulled away quickly, and her attention was stolen away when Ben’s small lips pressed to her. Trying to emulate Dylan in sliding his lips atop of hers. Parted slightly for a deep kiss, attempting to give some passion into it. Though this kiss didn’t feel as special as Dylan’s. Even when the girl leaned into him.

“He’s nearly as good as you Dylan…” Lola teased once the kiss had ended, the girl poking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

“Is not,” Dylan pecked her lips.

Lola grinned, moving closer to her boyfriend. “Well I think I can be convinced that you’re better…”

“How should we prove that, ay?” He pulled her into his lap, then stole another small kiss. Leaving Ben to watch and blush, though the young boy did his best to look away. 

It was a little hard, however, when you had them sitting right next to you, making out like they were in heat.

They must have gone on like that for hours. How they managed to keep it clean - if the intensity of their lips and tongues going to war could be considered clean - was beyond Ben. He felt like jerking off watching it numerous times even as he sat there feeling semi-ignored. Of course Dylan’s hand was still enjoying the odd squeeze of his butt, and Lola broke the kiss numerous times to ask about his day, or life, or about how filming went. But she always returned to the kiss before Ben could finish talking.

Their latest movie choice mostly goes ignored by the three teenagers.

Running so late into the night that Dylan eventually picked her up and carried Lola off to his bed as Ben had fallen asleep on the couch. Needless to say the bed started to creak the moment they were alone, the headboard smacking into the wall as her legs were pushed high into the air. Causing a sound that awoke the fifteen-year-old in the living room and had him moving towards them.


End file.
